sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex Gangsters Wiki
City the world encyclopedia of flags :Sex Gangsters Wiki was created on January 20, 2014‎. Welcome to the Sex Gangsters Wiki Sex Gangsters started on 2nd December 2013. Sex Gangsters is a quest-based browser game in which you, the "hero", are asked by an older gentleman to replace him as a leader in his world. The majority of the game is focused on collecting girls for your gang, stripping them and having sex with them. Your character seems to have no scruples and is willing to do just about anything in pursuit of your goals. One of the key visual features is shifting scenes as you uncover the event of your current quest or work on stripping one of your girls. The artwork is inconsistent in style and not always consistent in its coloring. Here we will discuss the timers and mechanics of the game. Please update if need be. Firstly… Dispelling Preconceptions The whole game is designed with a single intent: To get the player to spend more and more real money. This wouldn’t be so bad if you could have a reasonable game experience for say $50. However to maintain a reasonable real-time rate of progress it will cost a lot more than that, and the game is simply not that good. UPDATE: May 2018, check the Known offers in limited time offers BEFORE you make a purchase. The game presents as a sex-adventure game. There is a story line of sorts that you progress through (single linear path and you don't control any outcomes). There are also side-lines, such as "fighting" for prizes and businesses you buy and upgrade that generate game money. When you first start playing, you experience a fairly rapid rate of progress. However, this soon becomes expensive to maintain (in real money). Likewise, upgrading your businesses and growing and undressing your "gang" of girls quickly starts to cost real money. The "fighting" aspect is completely chance based and is more akin to a playing a poker machine. The game has various mechanics that continually encourage you to spend more real money (e.g. making the next step quicker and suggesting the next win will be easier... all if you just spend some money). You are also continually presented with "bargains" and "special offers" (presented as rewards for "doing well") that offer "more for your money". Don't be fooled--a little does NOT go a long way. UPDATE: May 2018, check the Known offers in limited time offers BEFORE you make a purchase. If you have to the patience and can be bothered, you can play the game without spending real money. However, this means doing a lot of waiting (in 10 minute real-time increments) in order to do one more little thing. Some comments made by other contributors to this Wiki suggest the game makers go so far as to create fake opponents that are impossible to defeat (in order to get you spend money trying). At the very least, there appears to be some manipulation going on, or some people are spending $1000's on the game (which seems unlikely). Changing username/password & logging out If you ever want to change your username/password or log out of the game, then click on your character's name (show at the top center of the screen). This will bring up a "Change your data" window which allows you perform those actions. WARNING: change username or password HIT SAVE BUTTON FIRST, then close button. Check your NEW character's information, now click on your character's name, and now click on the logout button. A new screen will appear stating logging out. DO NOT PUT IN your user ID and password, BECAUSE you will get error 404. Just click on Sign in button and a new different screen will appear stating Sign in. Enter user ID and password then click Sign in button. Categories *Jobs *Locations *Quests *Girls *Businesses *Parameters You Your character is the only male and leader of your sex gang. You can equip him with 1 item in each of the 5 categories (Body, Hats, Pants, Boots, and Accessories), In order to equip the items, you need to first purchase the item, then click on the image and your character will try it on. Save by pressing apply. Equipment is only needed for purchase during story type quests. At numerous points throughout each quest you will be required to purchase (not equip) a specific piece of equipment in order to advance the plot. Also, since "fight!" is based on chance, there is no need to continually equip your character with the latest gear, you can simply ignore all equipment and still win through numerous battles. "Combat" referred to above is PvP which is purely based on chance. However as you progress in the game, you will encounter another "combat" system, the PvE or Player vs NPC Enemy. PvE is only available in some countries. In the PvE combat, the character's equipment matters on how much damage he can inflict on the NPC enemy and how much damage the player can take without dying. The player can't bring all the girls in his gang to this combat, instead, he has to collect girls available on that particular country by buying them with gold or unlocking them by winning in some PvE fights. PvE fights cost 3 stamina. But unlike the PvP, you don't lose immediately even if your character dies in a fight against the NPC enemy, instead you will be given chances to try and kill the enemy within a certain time.You only lose in this fight if the time to kill the enemy has lapsed and the enemy still has some health left. Girls As explained below, the gear of your character and the gear of your group contributes to your attack and defense power. Similar to your character, you can raise their stats by buying each girl an item from each of the different categories (Clothes, Accessories, Jewels, Pets, and Cars), although note that these items are equipped automatically by the game, not by the player, and make no visual differences to the girls themselves. Quests In every location there is a named girl you can only get by completing her quest. These quests require energy to progress and often require you to buy and use items. You must complete each location's quest before moving on to the next location quest. The location will have minimum of 2 quest up to a maximum of 7 quest. These girls have different requirements to upgrade. One star requires buying items at the girls' store. Two stars requires finishing a collection where you must fight other players to obtain these collectibles. Three stars requires advancing your title, however you are given the option to skip this last step by spending gold. Fights At the top of the screen you will see a half red and blue pill (stamina), sword (attack power), and shield (defense) for your PvP stats. Girls that are in your gang will also add to your total. Attacking a single person requires 1 stamina point with a maximum set at 3 regardless of level. Stamina refills by 1 every 10 minutes (you might have to refresh the page). You are also given the option spend 3 gold to replenish your stamina when you've used it all up. To initiate PvP click the "Fight" button on the right frame and a list of opponents will show up with their attack/defense totals. You will always choose who to attack before you initiate "combat." However, the PvP system appears to be entirely based on chance thereby eliminating the need to purchase ANY equipment other than for story based missions. There have been many cases where a victory or defeat was achieved despite a large disparity in total attack strength and defensive abilities. Gang size appears to not be a factor either. Neither are the added gold bonus items that are also available to help in your fight against your opponent. With each victory you will receive a small amount of money $0 - $50, 5 experience points, 5 Mojo points for the weekly competition, and a random item ranging from common to epic, in some cases (25%) you will receive no bonus item. the random item that you win is not viewable and is only used to upgrade your girls. With each defeat you will lose a small amount of money $0 - $50, and receive 1 experience points. You will not lose item. Tournaments There is a reward for placing (ranking) within a particular range in the weekly tournament. During each tournament you collect mojo by fighting in PvP, hosting parties, or buying items with gold. You must be in the top three thousand (3000) to win anything, which is gold and cash. The top 650 earn that week's tier three girl, top 250 earn the girls at tier two and three, and only the top one hundred earn all three girls. The pursuit of these goals is difficult for free-to-play players. Free-to-play players need to log in almost constantly, nearly every 30 min for a week, which can get you into the second rank from the top. It is also possible to get up into the rankings by saving up what little gold you get through various completions and spending it all during a single week. It is also helpful for rankings to wait for a half-price sale that applies to adding members to your gang. Banker As you play, the Banker will sometimes randomly offer you limited time offers. These discounts generally encourage you to spend real money, but not necessarily so, and can make certain activities less tedious. UPDATE: May 2018, check the Known offers in limited time offers BEFORE you make a purchase. * Category:Warner Bros Pictures Presents Universal Studios Bruce Timm Comic-Con International San Diego Intercompany Crossovers Comic Book Publishers In North America Category:The world encyclopedia of flags